What Do You Want
by Kimmfff
Summary: Dean Winchester is lost. So lost. But after a rowdy night at the bar he's left guessing, is this really all his life will hold?
1. Chapter 1

The Djin pounced on Deans back with nothing but pure hatred and determination of murder on his mind. Dean wrestled the glowing blue creature to ground as Sam still restrained to the wall grumbled with agony. He wasn't gonna let this piece

of crap be the end of him. No sir. With one final surge of masculine rage Dean was able to stab the Djin; ending his pathetic life with one thrust and growl. That was it. It was over.

Dean emerged from the floored corpse and went to release Sam. Still knocked out from his bout with the hallucinogenic he carried the larger brother to the Impala and started her up with a roar...

After years and years of doing this over and over he couldn't help but question whether or not if this is what he wanted to die doing. The constant fighting, endless bottles of whiskey emptied only to be replaced with another, the saving

the god damn world. Was it worth it? Couldn't somebody else bare the burden he'd carried on his shoulders since those flames consumed his poor mother so many years ago? He wasn't sure. But he guessed only time would tell.

As he sped off to return his snoozing brother to the dingy motel they had rented he passed a neon sign that was a sight for his sore eyes. "Star Bar." He couldn't deny that it sounded cheesy but after such a long day a nice burger and a ice

cold beer was just what he needed. Besides, it was only 9, the night was young and he wasn't gonna sit around while Sam recovered. He didn't feel like watching reruns of Full House anymore, but he did want to let his Uncle Jesse loose for a while.  
/After dropping Sam on his bed he locked the door of the motel and headed back down the road. Walking; as if almost completely sure he would be too hammered to drive the mile home. Besides, what could get him? The cool air nipped at his heels

as the neon lights came into view once more. "Star Bar," he chuckled. "If there's and stars there then I'm James Franco." Yes, he certainly thought he was funny.

As he entered the bar he couldn't help but be overcome by the smell of sweat, tobacco, and the broken male ego. It was fairly busy however. Local college kids played pool, whom he'd most likely try to hustle at some point. And a line of

bikers and the regular thugs waited around chuckling as they tossed darts and shot the shit.

He picked his seat of the night at the end of the bar, facing the doors as always for safety, and signaled for the bartender to pour him a drink. What caught his sight however was something that would engrainhis very being for eternity...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a girl. No more than 5'2", but shecertainly had something about her. She wasn't Deans regular pickno,but she was an absolute looker. Her hair was a dark brown and long, about to the middle of her back. Her skin was tanbut

in the dim light he could pick out a splattering of freckles across her face like a constellation of stars. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, veiled by long dark lashes that made her glance almost seemseductive even if she wasn't trying to be. Her  
/smile straight and white like those stars he'd referred to already. Her frame was small but she was certainly very fit and curvaceous. Her breasts peaked at the top of her black tank top giving him just enough too admire and her small waist made a  
perfect

slope down to a perfectly rounded ass. He was distracted out of his gaze when the bartender approached him. It was an older gentleman, not over weight but certainly not the epitome of perfection.

"What'll it be son?" The man asked.

"Whatever's strong." Dean replied with a polite smirk.

"Somethin' eaten at ya?" He man said as he grabbed a scotch glass and poured Dean his liquid stress reliever.

"You ever feel like you weren't meant to do what your doin'. Like the path your taking is leading you down a road you were never meant to travel." Dean said.

"Son I own the sleaziest bar in town. Of course I have. Still do most times. For gods sake I wish my daughter would get out here. Make a life for herself, find a nice man. But she refuses to leave her pa's side." The man chuckled. "Course

being a hunter takes a totally different till then being an old bartender."

"How'd you guess." Dean said swigging his drink.

"The bags under your eyes sag about as low as the burden on your shoulders. Been there. It's something is old hunters are quick to see."

"That noticeable?" Dean asked.

"Just enough. Names Eric, Eric Banks." He stuck out his rough overworked hands to shake Deans like a deal had just been made.

"Dean Winchester." He said grasping the mans hand feeling a little better after his scotch.

"Winchester? We'll shit that's a name I haven't heard in ten years. Your Mama passed through here maybe idk close to 25 years ago!" The man said with a smile.

"She unfortunately is no longer around..." Dean said. The small flashback of that fateful night hitting him.

"I'm sorry... She was a real spit fire that woman. Friended my old gal before she passed. They were quite close." Eric looked as if the memory was almost painful for him. Almost like he was reliving a similar flashback.

"Well anyway is like you to meet my daughter. Victoria! Darlin' get over here there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Eric shouted across the bar grabbing the waitresses attention. Her smile shown brightly as she put the tray she was carrying down on the  
bar top, then sticking her hands in her back pockets as she made her way over to the men. Dean of course couldn't help but notice that tight tank tight was just a little bit too short; showing off a small strip of tan, smooth skin. He couldn't deny  
that he might have kicked his lips a little in anticipation to hear her voice. And what he heard surely did not disappoint him. Her voice was cheerful, and and soft, but somehow oh so delicious sounding. It soothed his soul more than his whiskey ever  
could.

"You needed me pa?" She said smiling at the stranger. She'd worked at this bar for as long as she could remember. Of course doing dishes when she was younger, eventually working up to the waitress and bartender she was today. She admitted there had come  
a time when a traveler or two had really caught her eye. The macho leather jacket type were really her thing. But this man was different. He was buff, but not the huge over worked kind. His scruffle of the day was clearly apparent and his tired eyes  
made her feel pity for the poor man. He was wearing a black t shirt, covered by a flannel that she would admit she's like to snuggle up in if ever given the chance. And his faded blue jeans sent a shiver down her spine. Oh this man would be trouble.  
She could feel it.

"Victoria I'd like to introduce to Dean Winchester. Dean, my daughter Victoria. He's working a case her for a little." Eric said. So that was it. He was a hunter. His entire look fell into place and she know could begin slowly unraveling  
the character that was Dean Winchester. That was of course, until he left like all the others.

"Nice to meet you Dean." She said smiling. "You can call me Tori."

"Nice to meet you Tori. You're father is a great guy!" Dean said hoping his eagerness to chat with her didn't show through.

"Well thank you Dean! Tori I've got the rest of the orders for tonight. Why don't you help Dean with what we he needs. Drinks are on the house!" Eric said grabbing the two youngsters shoulders and giving them a playful shake. The man left the two  
alone to chat and things began to take shape right away.

"So what are you hunting Dean Winchester?" Ugh even the way she said his name made him shiver.

"Djins best about a mike up the road. They snagged my brother while I was looking. Had to get him back of course." Dean said grabbing the scotch and pouring himself another glass.

"Well I hope he's ok? Djin all taken care of?" She said grabbing a glass and pouring her own drink. So she's a scotch kinda girl too? Alright. Dean thought with a smirk.

"Yea yea he's fine not the worst he's been through but he's still dozing off the drug." He said.

"You wanna wake someone up real fast from a Djin poisoning you've got to stick ice in their ears. Right up against the love for a good 5 seconds. Wakes em right up!" She said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. You a hunter?" Dean puzzled.

"Only on the weekends." That sexy playful smirk left hi. Wanting more as they both finished glass number 3.

"You know you keep feeding me these scotches and I might do something I'll regret tonight." Dean joked.

"No kidding? Me too." She played the smirk again and he was gone. He merely meant it as a joke but this girl was a really getting to him.

"Got any plans tonight?" Dean asked.

"No sir, I was supposed to be working." Yes call me sir again Dean asked inside his head.

"Do you want to meet my baby?" Dean smiled.

Be couldn't help but laugh at the face she gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a child?" Tori asked puzzled. She didn't want to sound too disappointed but she was hoping this man wasn't settled down.  
"No no no!" Dean said with a laugh.


End file.
